Girl Next Door
by CharlotteIsASuperwoman
Summary: Tori doesn't believe in stories like The Notebook. However, will Joe, the guy she grew up hating, change that belief? I suck at summaries guys, I'm sorry. Rated M for sexual situation and cursing in later chapters.
1. Chapter 1

_Hey guys! This is my first ever story and I've had this idea stuck in my head for a while. I hope you guys like this!_

* * *

><p>You know those cliche movies exactly like the notebook? The ones where a person meets their quote on quote Soul Mate and send half of the movie doing romantic type shit with them? Then some strange occurrence separates them for years on end. And finally they meet up again in their adulthood, rekindling those feelings that seemed to have never left them. Happily Ever After, right?<p>

I hate those damn movies.

They make every single female believe that it could happen to them.

Poor unfortunate souls.

Contrary to the popular teenage girl belief, you will not meet your Prince Charming or your Chad Michael Murry when you're younger. Your high school sweetheart will absolutely not, despite some cases, end up being your forever.

So can we please, please stop teaching this to our youth?

I've lost count how many times I've went to Starbucks or to the mall and overheard girls gushing over the typical guy: The football player, the popular guy, the head honcho. And quite frankly, it really makes me want to throw up all over myself.

Yes, I understand this may sound bitter of me, but I stand firmly behind my belief.

Now you may be asking why I sound like such a negative Nancy, so I'll tell you. Let's start from the beginning, yeah?

My name is Tori Oliver, I share a condo in Tampa with my two friends Emmett and Juliana, and I am a Elementary school teacher. Nothing really exciting, right?

Anyway, my hatred for these movies started when I was in the sixth grade. My parents had moved us from Seattle all the way to Pensacola, Florida for some stupid job that they couldn't seem to turn down. Starting in the middle of the school year was tough, but I thank my two best friends for getting me through it. Emmett and Julie had sat with me on my first day and the rest is history.

This story really starts when my mother had met a friend at work, who just so happened to live on the same street as us. If I remember correctly, and I do, her name was Patricia Anoa'i. From what I remember, she was a nice lady with a just as nice husband, Sika. They had two sons, Matt and Joseph. Matt was a nice guy, he and my older brother Jackson became immediate friends in high school. Joseph was a few months older than me, and he was an absolute asshole.

He and his twin cousins, Jonathan and Joshua, loved to football at the park, and loved to play pranks when they weren't doing that. Jon and Josh were nice, they had their moments though. It seemed everyone in that family were nice, welcoming people.

Well, except for the spawn on the devil, Joe.

You may think I'm exaggerating, and I kind of am. He wasn't all that bad in middle school, but when he joined the football team in high school, he felt like everyone owed him something.

I hate those types of guys.

Now I'm not going to lie, he was a good looking guy. He started going through puberty in middle school, but it wasn't until high school that he started to... grow. Out of the blue he grew muscles and shot up well above six feet. The kind of guy every girl wanted to be with, and every guy wanted to be.

But everyone knows you could be the most good looking guy in the universe, but if you have a bad personality, you lose all cute points.

I'm dragging this out, aren't I?

Anyway, to put it simply, we hated each other. He ignored me at school and turned his head when the cheerleaders, or anyone at the top of the food chain, treated me like absolute shit. He was on top of the world, and lord knows he couldn't bother himself with us peasants.

There you have it, my life story. The guy I wanted to notice me the most, don't tell anyone I said that, didn't. Joe wasn't my Noah from The Notebook, and sure as hell didn't sweep me off my feet. He didn't meet me in the middle of the dance floor at any of the school dances, and he didn't kiss me at graduation. He ignored me through everything.

So that is exactly why I hate those stupid movies, those dumb ass fairy tales.

Because they give you nothing but false hope and you end up spending the rest of your life wishing you didn't waste your precious high school years on anyone that didn't do the same for you.

_I know it's short, but it will for sure get longer once I get into the story.  
><em>_Should I keep going?  
>I appreciate your feedback!<em>


	2. Chapter 2

_Thank you guys so much for all the reviews, favorites, and follows that you guys have given this story. It really does mean a lot. I hope you guys enjoy this chapter!_

* * *

><p>"Who's fucking idea was it to buy all these damn movies?" Juliana asked as she stared at the piles of movies that surrounded her on the living room floor.<p>

Tori shook her head as she walked into the room with a large bucket of popcorn in one hand and two cans of soda in the other. "Don't even ask me, you know damn well you and Emmett can't resist the five dollar movie display at Walmart."

"Guilty." Julie chuckled. "So I'm thinking... The Notebook?" She smirked as she picked up the case and turned towards her best friend. She knew she was going to receive an answer along the lines of 'Don't even think about it,' but she couldn't help it.

Instead of giving her the answer she thought she would, Tori just sent a glare her way as she plopped down onto their couch and placed her feet onto the coffee table. "Can you please just be realistic for once in your life?"

"The Back Up Plan?"

"No."

"A Cinderella Story?"

"Hell no."

"Titanic?"

"Fuck no!"

Julie snickered and chucked all the movies to the side. "This for sure is the movie of the night." She announced as she hurried to put the movie into the player before Tori could see it. Even though she knew she wouldn't protest, she could at least make her think that it was a movie she would hate, right? The duty of a best friend.

"Do you know when Emmett is going to be home?" Tori casually asked after the other woman joined her on the couch. "I want to spend time with him before I leave tomorrow. It sucks I won't see you guys for a whole week."

"Stop acting like it's for a whole month, woman." Julie responded as she tossed popcorn at her best friend. "I can't believe Jackson is getting married. What does that Theresa Bitch have that I don't? Skank."

"I would appreciate if you'd let go of this ridiculous crush you have on my older brother... it's absolutely disgusting."

"We we're in love!" Julie cried. "He was my first kiss, how could he just throw it away like that?"

Tori rolled her eyes and skipped through the rest of the previews on the movie. She loved her best friend and all, but sometimes she couldn't stand to listen to her ranting on how 'in love' she and her brother were. Truth be told, Jackson never saw Julie as more than his sister's friend that had a creepy crush on him. Kissing her had just been to 'make her dreams come true,' as he put it.

"Talking about Jackson again?" Emmett asked with a slight smirk on his face as he threw his keys onto the coffee table. "When are you finally going to give into my charm?"

"As if!"

"Your loss, Julie." Emmett stated as he squished in between them on the couch, throwing his arms around the two of them. "But don't come running to me at the wedding when you see Jackson sealing his marriage with a kiss."

"I'd rather cut my feet off." Julie spat as she popped the top of her soda opened.

"We're supposed to be best friends, guys." Tori muttered.

Emmett shook his head. "The heart wants what the heart wants, Tori. And they say that it usually gets what it wants."

Julie placed her soda down on the coffee table and crossed her fingers. "Channing Tatum, Channing Tatum, Channing Tatum."

* * *

><p>"Please don't kill Emmett." Tori pleaded into her cell phone. "It's only a week until you guys come up here for the wedding. Just... make sure everything is as I left it, okay? No parties, no animals, and no crime scenes."<p>

"There may or may not be a crime scene when you get back, Babe." Julie chuckled into the phone. "I make no promises." She paused and whispered something to another person. "Hey, Tori, I gotta go. The boss is making me take up extra hours before I take the time off. Let me know how everything goes, okay? No crime scenes either. If that Joe starts something, just be the bigger person and ignore him. It's not worth it."

"I'll try." She responded weakly into the phone as the cab slowed down to a stop in front of her parents house. "I gotta go too, I'm here already. Wish me luck." Hanging up the phone and stepping out of the cab, she smiled at the driver as he placed her bags on the curb. She muttered a quick thank you and paid him before he sped off.

Tori stared up the driveway to her childhood home and sighed. Everything still looked the same and just how she left it. Her mothers rose garden was still in perfect shape and the roses were starting to bloom. It was good to be home. "Here goes nothing." She said to herself as she wheeled her suitcase up the stone path.

"My baby girl!" Her father, Brandon, shouted as he flung the door open. Before she knew it, she was lifted up into the air in a fierce bear hug. "We've been waiting for you all day, was your flight delayed too?"

"Yeah, just a little bit." Tori responded as she was carefully put down onto her two feet. "Where is everyone?"

"Your mother is with Theresa making sure the florist got all the correct flowers or some shit like that." Brandon said nonchalantly as he picked up her bags and gestured her to come inside with his head. "They'll be back in time for us to leave."

"Leave for what?" Tori asked, confused, while she followed him up the staircase. When she spoke with her mother that morning, she never mentioned anything about going out. She was led to believe they would have a quiet night in while they asked her questions about her life in Tampa.

"You're not the only person arriving tonight, Sweet Pea." Her father stated as he dropped her bags inside of her old room. "We're meeting up for dinner with the Anoa'i family. Patrica and Sika's boys are flying in today as well. Matt is coming in from Ohio and Joe is coming with the twins from..." He paused as he tried to remember. He snapped his fingers when he remembered. "They're coming from Tampa too. Did you know they lived out there as well?"

"Huh, small world." Tori muttered and rolled her eyes.

"We'll I'll leave you alone to unpack and get ready to go out. Your mom says to wear something nice. Like a dress, since she's making me wear a damn button up shirt and tie." He and Tori shared a small smile before he pulled her into a quick hug. "It's really great to have you back, we really missed you." He whispered into her ear before he pulled back and exited the room, shutting the door behind him.

Once she was alone, she sighed softly to herself. She loved Patricia and Sika to pieces, but to already be seeing their family was a little too much. "Oh my god." Tori chuckled as she stared at the posters of Johnny Depp on her wall.

* * *

><p>Tori smoothed down her red long sleeved dress as she followed her father through the large dining room. Last minute her mother called and said she'd be meeting them in the large private dining room that they rented out for dinner. "What?" She asked her father after she bumped into him when he unexpectedly stopped, she was too busy trying to concentrate on not twisting her ankle in the nude pumps.<p>

Brandon shook his head and smiled down at his daughter. "I said that you need to stop worrying about how you look. You'll always be beautiful no matter what."

She smiled and quickly kissed his cheek before they continued in search of the other party. When they finally reached the archway to the room, she nervously sighed as she heard the loud voices.

"Look who showed up on my doorstep a few hours ago!" Her father bellowed as he walked into the room. Tori gave a small wave as everyone in the room stared her down as he moved to the side.

"Oh Tori, my beautiful girl!" Her mother cried as she crossed the room as quickly as she could with her heels. "I've missed you so much!"

"Missed you too, Mom."After quickly giving everyone hugs, she took a seat next to her soon to be sister in law and began a conversation. It was obvious that they were waiting for Joe and the twins to get there, but she didn't waste anytime thinking about them.

Soon the voices in the dining room rose when they finally walked in. The twins were the first to walk in, they were taller and larger in body size. Jonathan or Joshua, she couldn't tell, dragged a girl by the hand and introduced her as Trinity.

She was fucking beautiful.

"Tori? Oh shit, it's been too long." One of the twins said as he pulled her into a hug. Pulling back, he laughed at the confused look on her face and flashed a toothy smile. "Josh." He helped her.

"Oh my gosh, I'm sooo sorry!" She apologized, feeling bad that she couldn't tell them apart. "It's just that you both look so different from when we were growing up, but you guys still look... the exact same."

"Don't worry about, we still got family that mix us up." Jon stated as he stood next to his brother. "This is my fiancee, Trinity."

"Nice to meet you." Tori shook her hand and turned back to the twins. "How did you get a beautiful woman like this to agree to marry and asshole like you?"

"It's all about my looks."

"Whatever!" Trinity laughed and slapped his arm. "He can be sweet... sometimes."

"Yeah yeah." Jon rolled his eyes. "You look girl! We're not the only ones who changed for the better."

Tori opened her mouth to respond but was interrupted. "I'll say. I almost didn't recognize her without her glasses and her braces. Shit, she even changed her hair too."

Tori turned to the side to see a guy even taller and larger than the twins. He had long hair that was pulled back into a tight bun and a his facial hair was trimmed down into a neat goatee. She didn't recognize him one bit, but she had to admit that he looked good in his gray slacks and blue button up shirt.

But it wasn't until someone called out 'Joe' and he smiled and waved, that her face twisted up in disgust.


	3. Chapter 3

_I wasn't going to update until Tuesday, but the reviews you guys send in make me smile so much, so here's another chapter this week for you guys! Enjoy._

* * *

><p>Tori opened her mouth to respond but was interrupted. "I'll say. I almost didn't recognize her without her glasses and her braces. Shit, she even changed her hair too."<p>

Tori turned to the side to see a guy even taller and larger than the twins. He had long hair that was pulled back into a tight bun and a his facial hair was trimmed down into a neat goatee. She didn't recognize him one bit, but she had to admit that he looked good in his gray slacks and blue button up shirt.

But it wasn't until someone called out 'Joe' and he smiled and waved, that her face twisted up in disgust.

Tori cleared her throat as she tried to find any words. "Well... when your teeth decide to actually cooperate, there's no need for braces. And I don't know if you know this, but there's been something called prescription contacts for a while. As for my hair..." She tossed her newly colored brown hair over her shoulder. "sometimes a girl just needs to change up her look."

Joe smirked, he knew exactly what she was trying to do. She was trying to act as if his comments didn't get to her, but he knew that wasn't the case. It was written all over her face. "Oh, I understand." He stated as he smoothed his hair with his large hand. "I'm happy for you, Tori. Albeit it was very late, your body changed for the... better."

Tori squinted her eyes at the taller man as she watched as he dragged his eyes up and down her body. Although she had a curvy body that she spent hours in the gym to achieve, she didn't feel comfortable that her childhood 'enemy' was admiring it. But he was right, she was a late bloomer and puberty, if you could even call it that, had done her body good.

"Hopefully we can sit together and discuss your transformation?" Joe smirked again as he asked. "I'm very interested to know all the details."

"As appealing as that sounds, I'm sitting between my mom and Theresa."

"That's too bad."

"You kids were such trouble makers!" Carla, Tori's mother, stated. "I remember Patricia and I would always have to check the whole house before the guest would come over. You boys were always leaving your little pranks all over."

"And poor Tori!" Patricia laughed along with her longtime friend. "You boys were always pulling your pranks on mostly her. She could never catch a break, could she?"

Joe shook his head and laughed too. "It was always funny to get her mad. She would always scrunch up her nose and burn holes into our foreheads. If looks could kill, huh Tori?"

"You have no idea how many times I really wished they did." Tori muttered, or at least she thought she did. She quickly put a hand on her face and scooted down in her seat when her mother made her apologize.

"No, it's okay Ms. Carla." Joe shook his head and wiped his mouth with a napkin. "It's completely understandable with how bad I know I've treated her. Lord knows I've been no saint. I actually want to apologize, Tori. I never meant to be so mean to you. I hope you could forgive me."

"It's... okay?" Tori wasn't sure if he was being sincere or if he was just putting on the same act that he always did when they were children. Whenever she worked up the courage as a kid to tell her mother how she was being treated, he always came up with this apologizing act. Carla, being the believing kind of woman she was, always believed he was being sincere. Was this one of those instances? Or was this the new and improved Joe that had grown up since the last time she'd seen him.

"So what have you been up to, young lady?" Sika asked.

Tori smiled as she thought about her life back in Tampa. "I'm living with my best friend Julie back in Tampa. I'm living out my dream as a elementary school teacher. I really love it there."

"That's amazing, sweetie!" Patrica smiled at the girl she always thought as her own daughter. "You must really love kids. Do you one day hope to settle down and have some of your own?" she asked.

"Oh, of course." Tori nodded vigorously. "The one thing I've always wanted to be, besides being a teacher, was to be a mother."

"Well let's hope it doesn't happen too soon, yeah?" Her father joked.

"What about you guys?" Tori asked Jon and Josh, making a point to try and ignore Joe for as long as possible. "Last I remember was you guys planning on the football team back at school. Did you guys follow that path?"

"Nah." Jon started but Josh ended up finishing for him. "We knew from the moment we graduated that we wanted to be in the Wrestling business. How could we not, it runs through our veins. We're up there with Joe actually, he came a little later than us."

"I thought your calling was football?" She asked without making eye contact with Joe.

"It was. I went to college on a full ride scholarship, remember?" He asked. "I went on to play with them and then made up to professional level for a couple years. But at the end of the day, like they said, professional wrestling runs through my veins. I couldn't ignore it for too long."

"And I bet more than a million women and little girls are glad you did! They probably developed the same little crush that Tori had on you when she was younger." Carla said before she sipped on her wine, clearing a little tipsy. _Fucking lightweight._

"Mom!" Tori screeched! Did that really just happen? Her deepest secret that nobody at this table should have ever even known about had just been spilled. "Excuse me, I need to use the restroom." She quickly threw down her napkin and all but ran out of the dining room in search of a bathroom.

In the bathroom, she threw open one of the stall doors and took a seat on the toilet, trying to get her breathing under control. The last thing she wanted was for someone to have to take her to the hospital for a panic attack. And she _damn sure _didn't want Joe to know that she freaking out over this. He would probably think she still had feelings for him and would most likely make things awkward.

"Tori?" She heard a voice softly call her name after they pushed the bathroom door open. "Come out, please." They softly knocked on the door. "We can talk about it."

Taking a deep breath, Tori pushed the lock to the side and opened the door. She smiled when she saw Trinity waiting on the other side for her. "I really made a fool of myself, didn't I?"

Trinity shook her head, took her hand, and lead her over the lounging area of the large elegant bathroom. "You didn't make a fool of yourself. I know that I would have made my escape too if my mother blurted out a secret like that." She replied as they both took their seats. "I don't want you to be embarrassed, Tori. It was a crush you had when you were a kid, it's happens to all of us."

"It's just that I never expected that he would find out." She sighed. "I spent my childhood up until I graduated high school hating him but loving something about him for the longest time. It's just weird for him to know that I had those... feelings for him."

"He's not judging you, Tori. He was going to come talk to you, but I knew that would make everything else worse for you. Sooner or later he's going to want to talk to you."

"I know."

"Don't worry too much about it. The worst thing you did was make his head bigger."

"Oh god." Tori smirked, "The the last thing we need!" The two women laughed together and stood to check their appearances in the large mirror. "Thank you for coming and finding me. You're a good person." She said as they made their way back to the dining room.

"Don't worry about it." Trinity said as she smiled and placed an arm around the shorter girl's shoulders. "Let me know if he gives you any shit for it. Future cousin or not, I'll kick his ass!"

The rest of dinner went on without any other major events. They finished dinner, talked about the plans for the rest of the weekend before the wedding, and ate dessert. Although she could feel his eyes burning into the side of her face. Joe hadn't said anything to her yet, which she was grateful for because she didn't think she could handle it just yet.

What would she say when he did bring it up to her? The way she looked at it, she two options: Either she could completely play it off as a simple school girl crush the didn't go too deep, or she could fess up and say that those old feelings were strong, but just what they are, old.

Tori sighed in relief as she finally slipped her heels off once she reached her room. After taking a quick shower and washing her face, she quickly changed into pajamas and jumped onto her bed. She missed her friends like crazy and she knew even though it was late, they would be up waiting for her to call them.

"Long night, Babe?" Julie asked after she picked up on the third ring.

"You have no idea." Tori made herself comfortable on her bed before going into the story of the night.


	4. Chapter 4

_I'm sorry this took so long! I had a lot of difficulty writing this chapter, but in the end I think it turned out good. I hope you guys enjoy and keep sending me your reviews, they always make me smile._

* * *

><p>The next morning Tori woke up to the feeling of someone hovering over her sleeping form. "Oh my god!" she screamed as she fell out of her bed. "What are you doing here?!"<p>

Joe shrugged and leaned over the bed to try and help her to her feet. "My mom kicked me out of the house last night, too crowded. I was going to stay at a hotel but your mom said I could sleep on the couch." He rubbed the back of his neck and groaned. "Not the best, but it'll do."

"You're not supposed to be here!"

"Oh, yeah?" He questioned with raised brows. "And why is that? I'm not allowed to be in this house?"

Tori shook her head and ran her fingers through her hair. "No, not the house. I mean my room!" she hissed. "Don't you know how to knock like a regular person? Do you just let yourself into everyone's room and hover of them? Creepy."

"I did knock." Joe stood up and folded his arms, not caring about helping her up anymore. "You were too busy snoring too loudly to hear it, so I let myself in. I was just coming to let you know your mom said breakfast is ready." He made his way to the door then turned back. "Nice pajamas, by the way."

Looking down at her 'pajamas' did she realize that she was wearing only a tank top and underwear. Tori cringed and hurried to put on pants and a sweatshirt. After her phone call with Julie last night, she'd been too tired to find proper pajamas, throwing on the tank top and taking off her dress. It didn't matter at the time because there wasn't supposed to be anyone in her room. God, she was so embarrassed. Joe just saw her without pants on! And she was almost positive that he saw she was bra-less this _cold_ morning.

When she finally had the courage to make her grand entrance downstairs, she kept her head down to avoid making eye contact with Joe. She muttered a quick good morning to her parents as she sat down and began eating from the plate her mother placed before her.

"I really hope you're not angry with me about last night, Honey." Carla spoke from across the breakfast table. "Your father had to point out that letting out your secret crush on Joe last night wasn't a motherly thing to do. I just want to apologize."

Tori groaned and dropped her fork. Her plan was to just forget that her secret was ever revealed and get through this week without having to acknowledge it. So much for her plan, right? "It's fine, Mom. It was just some stupid crush that doesn't even exist anymore. I've moved on." New plan, lie lie lie.

"You're with someone, aren't you? When were you going to tell me?!" Her mother's face lit up in excitement.

_Oh no, no no no. _"Mom, I-"

"Are you bringing him to the wedding? It must have been a surprise. Oh god, I just ruined it, didn't I? I can't wait to meet him honey."

Tori mentally kicked herself for putting herself into this position. In her defense when she said that she moved on, she meant that she was over this crush on Joe. She was absolutely not dating anybody. She was married to her students. Damn her mother for jumping to stupid conclusions.

The way she saw it, she had two options. One, she could tell the truth and say that she wasn't dating anybody, but then she knew her mom had gone crazy and gotten excited for nothing. She would be so disappointed. The second option was going on with this little act. At least her mother would be happy and think that her daughter was getting action, right? But how was she going to find a guy to come and be her boyfriend in time for the wedding? Wait a minute...

Tori cleared her throat to get her parents attention, who were busy talking about her new fake boyfriend. "I am dating someone right now. He's a really amazing guy. Funny, smart and good looking. He's the whole package."

"What's this boy's name?" Her father asked.

"It's Emmett..."

"The boy you went to school with? The one you live with?!" Her mother asked. It was no secret that Carla thought her best friend was an absolute sweetheart. In her perfect world, Emmett was the father of her grandchildren. She knew from the moment that Tori said they moved in together that they were a thing. It was only a matter of time.

"Yeah..."

"I knew it!" Carla stated as she turned to her father to discuss how much she liked the idea of her daughter being with him.

Tori shook her head and tried to look anywhere but at her parents. Looking up, her eyes met with the gray ones sitting across from her. In all the madness that just unfolded, she'd completely forgotten about Joe sitting at the table. Joe offered her a small smile before he excused himself from the table and out of the dining room.

Tori rolled her eyes for the thousandth time that day as she watched the rest of the bridesmaids sending flirty smiles towards Joe. They were sitting in a large room where the wedding party were doing their last fittings. Currently, Joe and the rest of the groomsmen were trying on their suits.

"I think that Joe shouldn't wear a shirt under his suit jacket!" One of the bridesmaids called out. Tori groaned and chugged the rest of her champagne. She loved Theresa and everything, but the women she hung out with were slutty airheads. If this day could hurry along, that would be great.

She silently sent a prayer to whatever gods were listening as she closed the dressing room door. She smiled at the plum strapless dress the hung on the hook in front of her. Theresa may not have had great taste in friends, but she did have amazing taste in bridesmaid's dresses.

"Are you ready, Tori?" Theresa called out from the main room. Tori held the dress up as she walked out. She knew that one of the girls would help her zip it up in the back.

"Do you need help?" Joe asked the girls who had tried unsuccessfully to zip up the back. "It must be caught on the material or something."

Tori mentally cursed every single word she could think of. She could feel Joe standing behind her with his hands touching the exposed skin of her back. She was seriously hoping that she could fly under the radar with Joe, maybe avoid anything that involved them interacting. But fuck, this would happen to her. "It's too tight." She stated as she felt him pull up the zipper.

"I think you need a size bigger, Tori. It's only zipped up halfway." Joe said softly.

Tori closed her eyes as she heard the bridesmaids laughing under their breath. "Thanks for trying, Joe." She said as she stepped off the pedestal and made her way back to the dressing rooms. She walked so fast that she barely heard her mother asking if they could take the dress out just a little.

"Tori?" Tori opened the door fully dress to reveal the bridesmaids. "I bet you feel so embarrassed right now, huh?" One of them asked.

"Don't worry, everyone goes through their fat phase." Another one stated.

"Here," the third said as she handed her a piece of paper. "it's the number to my personal trainer, he's done wonders for me."

Tori tried to hold back tears as all the bridesmaids handed her pieces of papers that contained numbers, workout routines, and diet plans. She honestly thought she was done with the high school mean girls, but she was wrong. All of this just brought her back to her personal hell.

She couldn't hold back the tears any longer as she pushed past them, still clutching the papers in one hand and her dress in the other. "Don't worry about fixing the dress, I don't want to be a bridesmaid anymore." she stated as she threw the dress onto the floor and made her way out of the building.

"What?" she snapped as she frantically searched her phone for the number of a cab service, she couldn't be there anymore.

"You want to tell me what that was about?" Joe asked softly as he took her phone from her hands. "Everyone in there is really concerned about you."

"Yeah, sure they are." She spat. "Can you give me my phone back, please? I just want to call a cab and get away from here."

"I'll take you to wherever you want to go." Joe said as he started walking to his Tahoe. He gestured to the opened passenger door, "You're not getting your phone back until we get onto the road."

Tori decided it was best not to argue and slid into the car. She hurried and wiped away her tears as he rounded the corner and got into the car. "I don't care where we go, I just don't want to see any of them."

Joe nodded and pulled away from the curb. He didn't ask any questions once they were on the road, he just turned on the radio and continued to drive to wherever he was taking her. "I like this song." he stated as Stay With Me by Sam Smith began to play.

Soon they pulled into an empty parking lot. Tori looked around and saw that they were at the cliffs. "Why are we here?" she asked as they stepped out of the car.

"Great place to talk. The waves hitting the rocks are sure to calm you." Joe stated as he sat on a nearby bench. "Begin whenever you're ready."

Tori sighed and pulled out the crumpled papers from the girls and handed them to him. "My fellow bridesmaids felt the need to give those to me back in the dressing room. Apparently everyone goes through their 'fat phase.'"

Joe shook his head and threw the papers in a nearby trashcan. "Why didn't you throw this shit away when they gave them to you? Why would you keep these?"

She shrugged and focused her eyes on the waves. "Maybe they're right."

"About?"

"I used to be skinny growing up, remember?" She asked. "I really am going through my fat phase, Joe. My hips are bigger, my stomach isn't as flat, my ass is huge, and I swear my boobs are huge. Maybe I should take their advice. Who would want one fat bridesmaid with four skinny ones."

"Shut the fuck up, Tori." Joe spat. "Your body is beautiful. There is no such thing as a fat phase. Didn't we already establish that you're a late bloomer? That dress was skin tight, Tor. Your stomach was flat. Yes, your breast and backside are larger than they used to be, but you know what? Men actually like that. And your hips? Those are hips made for childbirth. It's a beautiful thing, Tori."

"You're just saying that to make me feel better. Don't lie to me."

"I'm saying all of that because it's the truth, Tori. I don't ever want to hear you saying that nonsense ever again. You're not happy with your body? Fine, I'll take you to the gym if that's what you really want. But you have to want it for you, not anybody else. Those girls? They're just jealous because they know any smart man would pick you over them any day. I know I would."

Tori sat there speechless, was he being serious? This man sure as hell knew how to make a girl feel so much better about herself. "Thank you." she whispered.

Joe slid down the bench closer towards her, pushing a strand of hair behind her ear. "I never want to hear you speak like that ever again, you hear me? You're so beautiful." He leaned in and kissed her cheek. "Let's get you back. You're going to tell Theresa that you're back in the wedding. You damn sure aren't letting me walk down the aisle with one of those girls."

Tori shook her head and laughed. "I don't think you should suffer like that."


	5. Chapter 5

_Since you guys loved the last chapter so much, and I felt bad I kept you guys waiting for the longest time, here is another chapter!  
><em>_Just in case you guys were wondering who I based my character off of:_

_Tori - Ally Brooke  
>Emmett - Derek Hough<br>Julie - Alyson Michalka_

* * *

><p>"You have a little something right there." Tori laughed as Joe wiped at his face again, completely missing the barbeque sauce. "You have really big hands, Joe. How on earth can you miss it? She said as she leaned over the table and wiped his face with her napkin. "Oh wait, I know. It's because your head is so big."<p>

Joe's gray eyes narrowed into slits after he processed her comment. "You think you're funny, don't you?" he asked as he placed his half eaten barbeque rib down on his plate. "Does my large head amuse you, Tori? I bet it won't when I lean over this table and headbutt you with it."

"You wouldn't dare." She smirked and took a sip of her soda.

"You're right, I wouldn't hurt you like that. But," he reached over and ran his dirty fingers down the side of her face. "I am going to tell you that you have a little something right there."

Tori tried to copy the same glare he used previously, but couldn't control the laugh that spilled from her mouth. "You're an ass!" She rubbed her cheek with her napkin and then threw it at him.

When both their laughter died down, it became silent. Neither knew what to say at that moment. In the back of his mind, all Joe could think about was the fact that he never realized growing up that she had these secret feelings for him. It's ironic that that the same girl he used to pick on all the time would grow up to be his type of woman. He wanted to ask her about it, but ever since breakfast this morning when she said she was over it, he didn't want to embarrass himself. Would he be making something out of nothing? "Hey Tori, can I ask you something?"

Tori's heart began to beat faster as she slightly nodded. She didn't like the frown that was on his face. They were just having a great time. "What's up?"

"Why didn't you ever tell me that you had feelings for me?" He asked.

She sighed and played with the food on her plate. This was not something she wanted to be talking about, not after what happened today. But she knew she couldn't just ignore the question. It was rude. "Honestly?" she asked. "I think it was because you were always so mean to me. I felt that if I told you, you would be grossed out and you would have never let me live it down. I mean, in high school you always ignored me. You never gave me a second thought. I would have been just like those other irrelevant girls who had crushes on you."

"If you would have told maybe things would have been different." Joe said. "I would have-"

"Hold that thought." She said as she pulled her ringing cellphone from her bag. "It's Emmett, I'm sure it's important. Excuse me." Pushing out her chair, she stood up and walked away from the table for some privacy. If she was going to keep up with this whole boyfriend lie, she had to tell Emmett before he came to Pensacola. "Emmett! We have a lot to talk about."

"Yeah, I know." Emmett said from the other end of the line. "Your mom had called and asked if I had heard from you all day. After I told her no and said goodbye, she told me she was so happy to hear the news of you and I. What the hell does that mean, Tori?"

"I may or may not have told my mom and dad that we were involved."

"Why on earth would you do that, Tori?" Emmett asked. "I'm over here trying to put the moves on Julie and all along you're telling your parents we have a thing?! How am I supposed to get Julie to fall in love with me when I'm playing boyfriend to you. You're so freaking selfish."

"Wait, what?" Tori asked, confused. "You actually want to have a thing... with Julie?!" She always thought that he was just trying to get into Julie's head. She never once thought that he was being serious. They've been best friends since forever, when did he start to develop these feelings?

"You thought I was joking this whole time, didn't you?" Emmett sighed. "I was a hundred percent serious, Tori! And now look what you've done. This was going to be the weekend that I finally made her mine. I mean, every woman is crazy about a man in suit. I was going to be that man!"

"I'm sorry. I'll tell everyone that it was a lie. My mom kept going on about how sorry she was about blurting out my secret crush on Joe at dinner that I panicked. I didn't want him to think that I was some loser who was in love with him." Tori shook her head. "Don't worry about it. You can still put the moves on Julie at the wedding."

She heard Emmett curse and sigh for what seemed like the twentieth time. She imagined him pinching the bridge of his nose like he did every time he was in deep thought. "Fuck that, Babe. I know how crazy your family gets, and I don't want you to embarrass yourself in front of the love of you life."

"He's not the-"

"Hush woman." Emmett sighed once again and began typing away at his computer. "I'm booking Julie and I a flight for tomorrow morning, you better be there to pick us up. I'll let her know what the plan is and then I'll be the best boyfriend you've ever had. But Tori, we're doing this my way."

"Oh lord."

"Speak when you're told to!"

Tori couldn't help but laugh. She was so thankful that she had a dedicated best friend like she did. If he magically could get Julie to fall in love with him, she'd be the luckiest girl in the world. "Seriously Emmett, you're the best friend any girl could ask for."

"Yeah I know, Babe."

After muttering quick goodbyes, Tori rushed back to the table to see Joe was finished with her food. "I'm sorry. Emmett could talk all day if you give him the chance to. So you were saying something about things being different?"

Joe shook his head and stirred his drink with the straw. "It doesn't matter." he frowned. "It was in the past, you can't change that."

"Riiight," Tori dragged out. "So what do you want to do next? I could really go for some ice cream. You remember the one on the boardwalk we used to spend all day at as kids?"

"Yeah, I remember." He muttered as he threw down money on the table. "I think we should be getting home, it's pretty late." He stated as he pulled on his jacket, not even looking at her. "I told your mom that we would be home soon."

Tori couldn't shake the feeling that she had done something wrong. The day was going so great. They were having so much fun in each others company. Did he grow tired of being with her all day? Was it something she said?

All the way home Tori would try to spark up a conversation with Joe, but it was no use. She watched as he stared straight ahead and listened as he cursed at other drivers. This was not the Joe she had spent her whole day with. "Thank you for everything you did for me today, Joe. You don't know how grateful I am."

Joe grunted an answer as he continued walking up the stairs of the house. "Don't mention it. Just being a great... friend."

* * *

><p>"So what do I need to know before we arrive?" Emmett asked from the passenger side of the car. Tori had just picked he and Julie up for the airport and taking as long as possible, were on their way back to her parent's house. "I want to make sure there isn't any gaps in our story. For sure they'll be able to tell that we're lying."<p>

"There isn't a story. They just think that one day we decided that we had feelings for each other and that's it. We don't need to make up some grand story to impress them."

"I just can't wait to see Jackson. Did he ever ask about me, Tori?" Julie asked from the backseat. "I want to make sure you didn't tell him anything. It would be great if I was the one to tell him that I am still single and ready to mingle."

"He's getting married!" Tori and Emmett said together as they pulled into the driveway.

"So you say." Julie said as she checked to make sure her makeup was still perfect. "He still has a few days to decide."

"Shut up." Tori muttered as she pushed the door open. "Mom," she called out. "we're here!"

Carla smiled as she made her way into the living room. "Oh my goodness, Julie!You've turned out to be such a beautiful young woman. Tori tells me that you're a nurse? That's amazing. It must be great getting to help people everyday."

"Yeah, of course." Julie said nonchalantly. "So, is Jackson here? We have a lot to catch up on."

"Unfortunately, he is not." Carla replied. "He and Theresa went and booked a hotel room so we can free up some space here in the house for you two. You and Tori will sleep in her room while Joe and Emmett sleeps in Jackson's."

"Well then." Julie said disappointed. "I'm just going to see if I remember my way around the house. Maybe mistake Jackson's room for Tori's. You know, honest mistake."

"That girl..." Carla shook her head and chuckled. "Emmett, honey, you are looking more and more like your father everyday, I swear it."

"I guess when you follow your father's footsteps to become a lawyer, you become him." He joked as he pulled her into a hug. "Thank you for inviting me to the wedding, and most importantly letting me stay here."

"Don't mention it, boy." Tori's father said as he came out of nowhere. "Now let's set some ground rules. Just because you and Tori are across the hall from each other doesn't mean you can sneak over there in the middle of the night. Joe is taking the bed, you're on the couch in there. Joe will be my eyes and ears. You hear me, boy?"

Emmett gulped and nodded his head vigorously. "I would never try and do anything in your house, Sir."

Brandon nodded his head in approval and slapped the younger man on the back. "Now get upstairs and wash up. Dinner should be ready shortly."

"Really, dad?" Tori asked as she watched Emmett take off up the stairs as fast as he could with his bags. "He's been nothing but a gentleman this whole relationship. Remember, we were best friends once. He wouldn't disrespect me in any kind of way."

"Let's keep it that way." Brandon replied as they both took a seat at the dinner table.

* * *

><p>"You Emmett?" Joe asked as he walked into the room. He eyed the man that was hanging clothes in the closet next to his. To be honest, he couldn't see what Tori seen in a guy like him. Joe remembered him from high school, he was a skinny little thing back then. Shit, he still was. How do you go from having a crush on him, to being with a guy like Emmett?<p>

"Yeah man." Emmett replied. "Joe, right?" He averted his eyes once he realized the the much larger man was only wearing basketball shorts and sporting wet hair, clearly having come out of the shower recently. "Nice tat." He stated as he eyed the sleeve from the corner of his eye.

Joe ran a hand up his arm and over his chest. "Thanks man. You have any?"

"Oh yeah, of course!" Emmett lied. "I have this eagle going across my back, pretty badass."

"Shit, can I see it?" Joe smirked, knowing he was lying.

"Uh-" Emmett stuttered. "Did I say 'of course'? I meant that I was getting that eagle pretty soon. Haven't got it yet because my career, you know? I've been too busy doing... lawyer shit." He gave a nervous smile, hoping the bigger man believed him. "Besides, I wouldn't want all the guys at the gym thinking they can't approach me. I'm just like any one of them, you? I just go harder."

"Is that right?" Joe asked. "I was gonna head to the gym real quick before we go out tonight. You wanna join me?"

_Shit shit shit. _"I would love to man, but Tori wouldn't like it if I just left her like that. We haven't seen each other in two days, which is pretty long for us these days. Maybe some other time."

"Don't you two live together? You have the rest of your lives to spend with each other. I'm sure you guys could stay away from each other for a few hours. I would love to see what you could do in the gym. You know, since you go so hard."

Emmett gulped and nodded. "Fuck yeah, man. I'm down."

"Can't wait." Joe smiled and hit him of the back pretty hard. "Come on, dinner is ready man." He said as he walked out of the room, pulling a wife beater over his head.

When he was finally gone, Emmett grasped his arm and whimpered softly. What the fuck did he just get himself into? Maybe he shouldn't have tried to make himself seem cooler than he was. Fuck, it was going to be a long night.

* * *

><p>"I really hope he's okay." Tori said as she and Julie walked back into her room after dinner. "Why would he agree to go to the gym? With three professional wrestlers nonetheless? What was he thinking? He doesn't even go to the gym!"<p>

Julie laughed as she threw herself down onto the bed. "That's what he gets. Why would he go around saying he 'goes hard.' Who even says that?"

"But what if he kills himself trying to impress them. You know how Emmett gets."

"Oh well." she replied nonchalantly. "I don't know why you're worrying about him anyway. You should be worrying about that hunk of Samoan meat that couldn't take his eyes off of you at dinner. You best believe I would have fake dumped Emmett right then and there. What is your problem?"

Tori shook her head and skimmed through her closet. "I don't have a problem. Joe sure as hell isn't my business."

Julie snorted and threw a pillow at her best friend. "So you're telling me this whole charade wasn't to somehow get to Joe?"

"No, it wasn't."

"Bull-fucking-shit!" Julie stood up and took her best friend by the shoulder, making her stare into her eyes. "I don't like that you're lying to yourself. You still have feelings for Joe. I know it, and you know it. And newsflash, Tori, he has feelings for you! What you need to do is take your ass into Jackson's room when they get back and have your way with him already."

"You're disgusting." Tori stated as she pulled out a dress. "And you're delusional. Joe doesn't see me like that."

"Oh really?" Julie asked as she snatched the dress from her hands. "Tonight, I'm going to prove it to you. When we go out with everyone else, I'm going to show you that you're the only thing on Joe's mind."

"How are you going to do that?"

"Well, starting by throwing this dress away. You need to show skin, my friend! Then, I'm going to do your hair and makeup. Nothing says 'Fuck me' like red lipstick."

* * *

><p><em>So how was that for Joe and Tori?<br>__I really hope you guys enjoyed this chapter, let me know in the reviews!  
><em>_And please don't hate me because I'm leaving it here hahaaha_


	6. Chapter 6

_Can I just say how much I loved writing this chapter? I'm smiling because I know I'm going to be hearing a lot in the reviews, lol! Enjoy._

* * *

><p>"Are you sure you're alright?" Joe asked as he watched the younger man slowly walk down the stairs. He could tell that Emmett pushed the limit too far at the gym just by the look on his face. Each time he stepped down onto the next step, he let out a slight whimper. Joe knew that the blonde was definitely going to be feeling it the next day.<p>

Emmett didn't answer until he reached the last step, sighing in relief that it was finally over with. "Don't worry about me. I may look like I'm in pain, but in reality I've got this under control. It's just what comes with being the best, you know?"

"Riiight." Joe shook his head and glanced at his watch. He'd been waiting for Tori and Julie to meet them in the living room for fifteen minutes now. "Did you stop by the girl's room and make sure they were ready?"

Emmett shook his head and leaned against the railing of the staircase, keeping himself from falling down. "That's forbidden territory, my man. They'll be down as soon as they want to me."

After a few more moments of silence, Joe silently thanked the lord for hearing heels clicking against the hardwood floors of the upstairs. "I was just about to come get you guys. The twins have been texting me-" The rest of sentence was forgotten as Julie and Tori finally made their way down the stairs. Although Julie was first to come down, it was almost as if he could see right through her.

All the moisture that had once been in Joe's mouth was completely dry. She was so goddamn beautiful. The strapless, knee-length tight fitting white dress that Tori was wearing hugged all of her curves. Her breasts had been pushed up and out, and the slit on the right side of the dress exposed her delicious thigh. He could have swore he was going to cry. Although she was short, the red heels had made it seem as if her legs ran for miles. And fuck, that red lipstick? He wouldn't mind having to wash that out of his shirt.

Clearing his throat and deciding that 'all those curves, and me with no brakes,' was not an appropriate way to greet her. "You look beautiful- you both do." he said after he caught himself. Although there was doubt that she was seriously involved with Emmett, he didn't want to be disrespectful to whatever their relationship status really was. "Like I was saying, the twins have been texting me. We really should be on our way. I'm driving."

Julie turned around and winked at her best friend before she pushed Emmett out of the front door despite his whimpers. "The Tahoe right?" She asked. "Dibs on the back with Emmett!"

* * *

><p>"You could be less obvious, Uce." Josh stated as he plopped down onto the seat next to his cousin.<p>

"I don't know what you're talking about." Joe replied as he brought his beer up to his lips. "I'm just sitting here minding my own business."

"Yeah? And since when was Tori your business?" Josh smirked and played with his straw. "Because the way it looks like to me and my brother, you can't keep your eyes off of her. Now, you gonna keep lyin' or be straight up?"

Joe sighed and broke his gaze from the woman in question. "What do you want me to say? That she looks damn good tonight?"

Josh nodded and patted his cousin on the back. "That's a damn good start, Uce. Except, you're sitting here telling me this when you should be tellin' her that. Either you man up and tell her, or you forget about her and start talking to any of these girls. I swear I've seen at least ten looking your way."

"Why don't they come over here then?"

"Shit, maybe because you're sitting here lookin' like you're pissed off at the world." Josh hunched his shoulders and frowned. "You see what I'm doing? This shit ain't attractive. No woman is going to want to approach you when you look like this."

"Maybe I don't want to be approached."

"You don't think I know that?" Josh shook his head and stood up. "I'm gonna help you out. This shit is depressing." He stepped down from the platform and made his way through the crowded dance floor.

"Fuck." Joe muttered as he watched his cousin approach Tori and Julie. He hurried and pulled out his phone when he watched her come towards their table.

"Why you sitting here all alone?" Tori asked as she slid into the booth opposite from him. "Everyone is out there having a good time and you look like you just want to go home. Want to talk about it?"

Joe watched her tear a napkin into pieces as she waited patiently for him to start talking. "It's nothing."

Tori nodded and dropped it. She had to respect that if there was something going on, that he didn't want to talk about it. She just knew her job was to get his mind off of it. "You want to go dance?" she asked even though she already grabbed his hand and started dragging him to the dance floor. "You're not going to sit here and frown anymore."

"Tori, I don't want to-" His protest died as she turned and glared at him. She was not going to take no for an answer, was she? "I can't dance."

"Bullshit," she said. "You act as if I didn't know you growing up. I may have been a loser in high school, but I did go to prom, you know. I saw you dancing with your cousins. It seems like all Samoans have two things in their blood: Wrestling and dancing." Tori stopped pulling him and made him stand in front of her. "I know you don't want to dance, but pretend you do. Do that whole side to side thing that you guys do."

Joe rolled his eyes and did as he was told. He thought that as soon as she got him to dance that she would go off with her friends, or her _boyfriend_. However, she didn't. Instead she planted her hands on his shoulders and began to move side to side with him. Joe laughed to himself as he realized the space in between him. He felt like he was back in middle school all over again. He remembered his teachers walking back and forth, watching all the students to make sure they had _at least _had enough space to fit another person.

"What?" Tori asked, still dancing.

"You remember back in middle school when the teachers used to make sure our bodies didn't touch when we were dancing?" Joe asked, smiling.

"I can't say I do," She shook her head and looked away. "Nobody wanted to dance with me back then."

Joe cleared his throat and mentally kicked himself in the head. He had meant to make a joke to lighten the mood, when in reality all he did was make it worse. "Your boy really sure knows how to have fun." he said, nodding his head towards Emmett, whom was backing his ass into Julie. "Must be really fun to be around."

Tori laughed and nodded her head. "He thinks he's the best dancer after he's had a few drinks."

"You can hardly tell he took a beating at the gym today."

"Oh god! I totally forgot. How did that go? He didn't make a total fool of himself, did he?" she asked.

"No." Joe lied smoothly. "I mean, it was obvious that he doesn't 'go hard.' We made sure that he didn't do the type of routines that we do. We probably wouldn't be here if we had let him."

"Well, thank you. I know how Emmett gets when he feels he needs to prove something to someone else. He doesn't like to feel... inferior." Tori laughed and shook her head. "He likes to call himself the Alpha Male, which is not at all true. But I love him all the same, he's a great friend."

"Friend?" Joe smirked. "You mean boyfriend."

"That's what I said. You just didn't hear the beginning."

"Riiiight." He knew it! This relationship was faker than some of the surrounding women's breasts. "You know, ever since he got here today, I haven't seen you two in any sort of... public displays of affection."

"Public displays of affection?" she asked. "Really? Are we in the freaking eighth grade now?" She pulled her hands off of his shoulders and began to walk away. She knew that he was catching on, any person would. She had to get away and collect her thoughts. But when she reached the front of the club, she noticed that he had followed her outside. "Can I help you?"

"What are you mad about?"

"I'm not mad."

"You have an attitude."

"So?"

"Why are you being difficult?"

"I'm not."

Joe threw his hands up in the air and cursed. "You are the most frustrating woman in the world, you know that?"

"I didn't ask for your opinion." Tori stated as she pulled out her phone. "Don't worry about me, though, I'm calling a cab."

"The hell you are." Snatching the phone out of her hand, he led her over to his Tahoe. "I'm taking you home right now."

"What about Julie and Emmett?" she asked. "They came with us, remember? You can't just leave them here. "

Joe shrugged and started the truck. "They can get a ride with the twins and Trinity." He directed his gaze from the road to her, "Don't worry about your _boyfriend,_" he spat. "I'm sure he'll be back in your arms soon enough."

As soon as they got back to the house, Tori opened the car door and all but ran into the house before the engine was cut off. She hated herself for ruining the night. All she wanted to do now was go up to her room and take a long shower. Her plans were foiled as soon as she came out of her room and tried to make her way down the hall to the bathroom.

Joe smirked as he watched her stop in her tracks. "Oh, you want to take a shower?" He asked as he lowered his hand from the bathroom doorway.

"Nope." she replied as she turned and made her way back to her room.

"Oh no. You're not running away from me again." He looked down at her small hand engulfed by his larger one. It felt... right. "Why are you mad at me?" he asked, pulling her body into his.

Trying to pull her hand out of his, she rolled her eyes. "I told you I'm not mad. You're trying to make something out of nothing, Joe. Now if you'll let me go, I would very much like to go to sleep. Goodnight."

Finally having enough of her games, Joe growled and used his free hand to tilt her head back. He brought his forehead down and rested it against hers, just staring into her brown eyes. "You're so beautiful, Tori." Joe leaned forward and nuzzled their noses together before kissing her cheek. "Enjoy your shower." he said as he pulled away and walked back towards his room. "Goodnight."

Tori waited until his door closed before she hurried into her room. Did that really just happen? How could she let him get that close to her? She should have freaking slapped him right across his perfect face. Lord knows he deserves it. But why did a part of her wish he hadn't pulled away? _That's because you freaking wanted it, Tori. _She threw herself down onto the bed and covered her face with one of her pillows, letting out a scream.

* * *

><p>Tori groaned as the bright sunlight pierced her eyelids. With a curse she turned over and rolled out of bed, noticing that her bed was empty. Unlike her, after a night of drinking, Julie could wake up in the early morning hours despite how much she had to drink. Freaking morning people. Tori stepped out into the hall and made her way to the bathroom. In order to be fully prepared for the day ahead of her, she needed to shower to wake herself up.<p>

Standing under the hot spray of water, Tori sighed. All she could think about was the night before and the effect that Joe had on her. After seeing him for the first time in nearly ten years, he still had the same charm to him. He was still a ladies man just like back in high school. But this time he wasn't setting himself up for the hunt of the majority of the girls at school. No, this time he had his sights set on her. But why? What made her so different from back then? Sure, her appearance had changed so much, but what did that have to do with everything. No, Tori knew exactly what this was. This was Joe playing the prank of all pranks to make up for lost time.

Fuck him.

"You're still not dressed?" Julie asked once Tori returned to the room. "Everyone has already left to the lake. It's just you and I in the house."

Tori noticed that she was dressed in a romper and a pair of wedge heels. "Why so dressed up?" she asked.

"Jackson is going to be there." Julie said as if it was the most obvious thing in the world.

"When are you going to give that stupid dream up?" she asked. She didn't mean for it to come out the way it did, but it was best to just rip the bandaid off, right? "He's getting married in two days, Julie. It's not going to happen. Ever. You're wasting your time chasing after my brother who could care less about you."

"What the fuck is your problem?" Julie screeched as she jumped up from the bed. She didn't know who this woman she was talking to was and she sure as hell didn't like it. "I don't know what happened last night when you disappeared on us, but you need to miss me with that bullshit."

Tori rolled her eyes and pulled the towel from her wet hair. "I'm just being honest. Isn't that what best friends are supposed to do?"

"Don't put that on some 'best friends' type shit."

"I just hate to see you wasting your time on him, that's all."

Julie forced out a laugh. "You're one to talk. You're wasting your time lying to your parents and to yourself. You and Emmett aren't together, never have been, never will be. Stop giving your family false hope that you're going to one day be with someone, because you're not." She shook her head and began walking towards the door, she didn't need this bullshit from her friend. "Yeah, you're not. You want to know why? It's because you're not woman enough to go after a man as great as Joe. He's throwing everything he has at you and you couldn't give two shits. Grow." she finished then finally slammed the door.

'Am I wrong?' she asked herself. If it was wrong to tell her best friend that she deserved better, then she didn't want to be right. The truth of the situation was that while Julie was setting herself up for heartbreak, she was pushing Emmett closer to it more and more. And then what? She would have two best friends who would be hurt, and most likely not talking to each other.

But what about what Julie said? Was the thought that Joe was playing her all in her head? Was everything he said true? She had to find out.

* * *

><p>The family picnic was in full swing. Everyone was either eating or playing in the water. Sitting alone, Tori watched as everyone seemed to have a good time except her. Sitting under the tree alone with nothing better to do than watch everyone, her eyes landed on Joe. He was with the twins, play fighting. Although she hated to admit it, he looked good today. The blue polo shirt and the khaki shorts looked amazing on him. She swore she was going to melt at the sight of his bulging arms.<p>

Quickly deciding that she was going to go over and find out if what Julie thought was true, she got up before she could change her mind. But before she reached him, she was stopped by Emmett. "Do you think you could put put this under my eyes for me?" he asked as he held up a tube of eye black. "I'm about to whoop ass at a game of football."

"That's cute, you playing with the kids and all." She smiled and applied it for him.

"The fuck? No," he replied. "I'm about to show Joe and the twins how a real man plays football." He began jumping up and down, rolling his shoulders. "They're not ready for this."

"You don't play football, Emmett."

"Neither do they." Emmett stated. "Plus, I may have told them I played in college. I'm sure they won't tell the difference from their days of playing street ball."

"They played in high school, remember?" Tori shook her head and began to pace. Her best friend was about to get murdered. "Joe went to college on a full ride, then played professionally!"

All the blood drained from his face as he turned around to stare at the man they were currently talking about. Joe had just taken his shirt off and was busy stretching. "Those stretches look very professional, Tori." Emmett too began to pace as he tried to think of how to get out of it. "What the fuck do I do?! Oh my god. I haven't even lived yet. I haven't slept with Julie yet!"

"I know what you're going to do..."


	7. Chapter 7

_**Hey guys! I know it's been so long since I've updated this story, but life has just been so crazy.**_

_**Hopefully after I finish this chapter, I can get back into the writing spirit again and just get out chapters fast. Stay tuned!**_

_**I hope you guys all had a great Halloween and Thanksgiving!**_

* * *

><p>"I know what we're going to do," Tori stated as she stopped pacing and turned to her terrified friend. "You're going to go up to the guys and tell them you forgot all about your old college football injury. That would make them take it easy on you... At least I hope it does."<p>

"You hope?" Emmett gaped. "That's your plan?" He shook his head, he knew that at least it was something. "Fine." He silently said a prayer as he made his way over to the stretching men. "So, um, I have something I need to say. Back in my days as a... college player. I uh- I might have really fucked up my... elbow, you know?"

Joe held back a laugh as he glanced at his twin cousins. Just as he had suspected, Emmett was going to try to do anything he could to get out of playing with them. It was obvious that he hadn't played in college, who would believe him anyway? Looking at him and comparing what he had seen the other day at the gym, it was obvious that this man didn't have an athletic bone in his body. But he would play along anyway. "Dude, that really sucks. I guess you can just go stand on the side and cheer with all the girls man. We wouldn't want to mess it up anymore than it already is, right?"

Emmett's eyes narrowed at the large Samoan and shook his head. "You know what, no. I'm no bitch." He slid his right leg forward into his own version of a lunge stretch. "I have Tori over there cheering for me anyway. If she believes her man can do it, I guess I can, huh?" He smirked as he watched the amused expression on Joe's face fall.

_Checkmate._

As quickly as his face had dropped his smile, it had returned just as quick. "Alright, I'll take Josh, we'll take defense. Jon, being the Quarterback, will throw to you. Since we don't want to fuck up your elbow even more, instead of tackling you, we'll just tap you?"

Emmett stood up from his 'stretches' and nodded. He quickly flashed Tori thumbs up as he and Jon went over a few plays.

Although Tori was afraid of Emmett getting hurt, she quickly learned that he could at least catch a ball and run. She was also thankful that Josh seemed to be the only one chasing after him, and stayed true to the touch football rule.

But after about a half hour, the guys were starting to become more and more competitive. They had exchanged trash talk and slaps to the backside. After a quick water break and Tori hanging all over Emmett to make a show of making he was okay, Joe had had enough. "Let me take him." Joe spoke through clenched teeth at his cousin and switched places. After Jon called out 'Hut!' and Emmett bolted forward, Joe took off after him, quickly gaining speed. Emmett turned around to find his teammate and catch the ball. As Joe watched him turn his body around, he let out a roar close to the one he does in the ring and flew forward, his shoulder making contact with Emmett's midsection. "Stay down, Bitch!" He roared down at Emmett and walked away.

"Oh my god!" Tori quickly ran to Emmett. "Are you okay?"

"What the fuck you do think?" Emmett let out through clenched teeth, glaring at his best friend. This is exactly what he gets for going along with this stupid plan, but he would do anything for his best friends. "Julie!" His face lit up as the blonde crouched down next to him. "Don't worry about me. I'm just doing what Joe said," He let out a dry chuckle. "The bitch in me is staying down."

Even though she could tell he was clearly hurt, Julie couldn't help but smile. "You're an idiot."

"Hopefully soon you'll make me your idiot."

"What were you thinking?" Julie narrowed her eyes at Tori. "This is all your fault! His ribs might be seriously injured because you decided that you couldn't handle your parents being disappointed in you." she harshly whispered as she noticed all Tori's family members starting to approach.

"I didn't think this was going to happen, Julie!"

Julie shook her head and helped Emmett stand up. "All I'm going to say to you is either you tell everyone the truth, or I will. I'm not letting anything else happen to him because you're acting like a scared little girl."

"I'll handle it," Tori forced a small smile at Emmett as he leaned onto Julie. "Just let me go talk to Joe first." Taking a deep breath she took off in the direction she saw Joe walk down by the water. She didn't know exactly what she was going to say to him, but she just had to know why he did what he did. Maybe she really was the idiot that Julie thought she was, did he do all of this just to show her that he really wanted her? "Joe!" Tori called when she finally found him further down the lake. "Joseph!"

Rolling his eyes, he turned around and folded his arms across his chest. "Shouldn't you be checking on your boyfriend? What would he think about you being over here talking to me, huh? I'm sure you can switch from being his little cheerleader to being his nurse," he snapped his fingers. "just like that."

"We're not together." she quickly rushed out.

"Big fucking surprise."

Tori ignored him. "I made up that lie because I didn't want my mom and my dad to give me that same disappointed look that they always give me. It kind of hurts that they pity me, you know? It's like they feel like I'm never going to get married or have kids. I'm their little future cat lady." She forced a laugh and turned to look out at the water. "But now I'm going to have to tell them that I made this whole thing up, which is probably worse, right?" Tori waited for him to say something, anything, but he didn't. So instead of staying in the silence, she nodded and walked back to where the others were.

* * *

><p><em><strong>I'm this was so short, I promise the others won't be in the future. <strong>_


	8. Chapter 8

After walking away from Joe, Tori had decided that she just wanted to go home. It was obvious that she had some things to think about, and she couldn't do that with all of her family questioning her. So as soon as she got home, she slammed her door shut and planted herself onto her huge bed and tuned out everything for a few hours.

She started with Emmett. Julie was right, he seriously could have been injured by Joe. She had to admit, it was her fault. She was coming to realize that Joe did indeed have feelings for her, he had shown her on multiple occasions. So why did she hang onto this stupid lie that she was with another man? Why wouldn't she just let go and try to pursue something with him?

Having Joe show that he was interested in her was a dream of hers since she was that awkward teenager. But back then she came to the conclusion that it was never going to happen. He was popular, she was not. It just wouldn't work out, not with the way that his friends and the whole school treated her. And he ignored her all the time for crying out loud!

As if a lightbulb finally went off in her head, she realized that they _weren't_ in high school anymore. She had changed and so had he. They were grown ups who had gone off, went to college, and then started their careers.

She needed to stop being a child, put on her big girl panties, and finally go after what she wants. If he didn't want her now after she made him jump through hoops, then she would be just fine. And if he wanted her, then... he wanted her.

"Tori?" she heard a voice say as her door was pushed open. Tori softly smiled as she watched her mother and her father step into her room and shut the door behind themselves. "We're worried about you." he mother said softly.

Brandon nodded and sat down on the bed next to his daughter. "You left the picnic so quickly we didn't have time to ask if everything was okay. We just remember Joe hitting Emmett like a truck, walking away, and you leaving to follow him. Care to tell us what that was all about?"

"Maybe we should start sooner than that." It was now the moment of truth. Whether they were angry or disappointed in her, she didn't care anymore. "I lied about Emmett. The other morning you were so excited that I was dating someone finally, I just couldn't stand to see you guys disappointed in me anymore. So, I made it up. Emmett and I are just friends. We live together, yes, but he's been trying to get with Julie for the longest. He was just being a good friend and helping me out."

Carla and Brandon shared a look as they waited for their daughter to finish. They were disappointed, but not because she wasn't with someone. "You really think we're always disappointed in you? Does it seem like we pity you?" Carla asked. "Oh honey, no no no. We love you so much and we want the best for you. If you're not with someone, that's fine." She leaned over and grabbed Tori's hands. "I'm just disappointed that you didn't think higher of us, Sweetie."

Tori felt the tears brimming in her eyes as she looked back and forth between her parents. "I'm sorry."

Brandon leaned forward and planted a kiss on his little girl's cheek. "Next time if you're feeling some sort of way please come and talk to us, okay?" He stood up from the bed and looked down at the two most important women in his life. "Now, there's obviously something else going on, but I'll leave that to you two. I'm not good at any of this... girl talk."

"So what's going on with Julie?" Her mother finally asked after her father made his way out. "You two are always attached at the hip. I noticed today you two acted like you wanted nothing to do with each other. What was that about?"

Tori took a deep breath and began to tell her mother everything. She spoke about Julie's crush on Jackson and they fight they had. Carla listen intently, not interrupting her daughter until she was finished. "You know what I think?" she asked. "I think Julie will finally let go of Jackson at the wedding when she sees how committed he is to Theresa. That's something that she's going to have to figure out for herself, it's not something you can help her with."

"But what about Emmett? He's going to get his heartbroken sooner or later, isn't he?"

"That may or may not be true. If Julie ends up feeling the same, that's great. If not, then it wasn't meant to be. Like I said Tori, it's not something that you can help someone with. Leave it be." Carla said with a stern look. "Now about Joe," she shook her head to stop her daughter from speaking. "From what you're telling me, it sounds like he really wants be with you. He was there for you when those bridesmaids terrorized you, wasn't he? He obviously cares about you. So what's the problem?"

"I'm just supposed to believe that after all of this time he wants to be with me? Where is all of this coming from? He wasn't acting like this when we were younger."

"People change," Carla shrugged. "But you can't truly know unless you give him a chance. You're lucky he has shown interest for this long, Victoria. I want you to take some time and think about this... Do you want to get to know Joe on another level like you think he wants to know you? Do you see yourself being with him in that type of situation? Later on down the line, building a future that involves marriage and children? It may seem soon, but any relationship should build up to that eventually." Just like Brandon had, she stood up, planted a kiss on her daughter's cheek and made her way out of the room. "Think about it." she said before she closed the door.

* * *

><p>The next night, Tori was sitting by herself once again. The livingroom was filled to the brim with women spending the night helping Theresa celebrate her last night as a 'single woman.' She kept telling herself that she wasn't trying to be antisocial, but she still had a lot on her mind. Tomorrow was the wedding and then she would be going to back to teaching. What would happen then? What if she took her mother's advice and gave Joe a chance? He would be busy touring the country doing multiple shows a week and she would be in Tampa. What would happen to them? Was she willing to have what would be classified as a long distance relationship even though he did live in Tampa too? She didn't understand how someone could have a relationship through the phone or through a computer. Was Joe even worth it?<p>

Damn straight.

Tori quickly stood up and made her way through the mass of women. "I have something I need to do, can I borrow your car?" She asked her mother as she picked up the keys, not bothering to wait for her mother to say yes. "Don't wait up." she threw over her shoulder.

_Where are you?_

Tori sat behind the wheel waiting for the person to reply before she could back out of the driveway and make her way to him.

_We're at the same club from the other night. Why?_

Tori didn't respond, instead just starting the car and forcing herself to focus on the road instead of her nerves. She was about to take a chance. It could either go one of two ways, good or bad. There was no way for her to know for sure, but she was done playing games. She felt like she was in one of those stupid romantic movies that she hated, but she didn't care anymore. It felt like she was doing the right thing.


	9. Chapter 9

**Hey guys! Hope you all had a wonderful Christmas with all your loved ones.**

**Here's the moment we've all been waiting for, Tori confronts Joe!**

**Enjoy**

* * *

><p>Tori sighed as she pulled the door handle on her mother's car. She'd been sitting in this parkinglot for the last fifteen minutes trying to figure how she was going to go about this whole thing. Would she just walk in and tell Joe that she wanted him to give her a chance? But what if he had some girl on his arm? She wouldn't blame him, hell she had been playing games. A man can only take it for so long, right?<p>

But she wouldn't know unless she tried.

Her face twisted it up in disgust as she pushed past the sweating bodies on the dance floor. It felt like high school all over again, horny people grinding on each other in a small crowded space. It just wasn't her element.

"Can I help you?" The broad chested man asked as he crossed his arms over his chest. His massive chest was covered in a black t-shirt that read 'SECURITY' in big bold white letters. "This is a private party, so go find someone else to snuggle up to, Sugar."

Speechless, Tori tried to see past his large frame to make sure she was at the correct private area and not some big shot football player's. But, the man moved to block her vision. "Do I really look like one of those women to you?" she asked, almost in a whispered. She didn't know whether to be offended that he thought she was some sort of women trying to leech onto a man with money, or flattered because he must of thought she was good looking enough to snag one.

She watched as his eyes raked up and down her body. Even though she was wearing a dress, it wasn't the kind anyone would associate with a gold digger. "Guess not. But, it's still a private party, Sugar. No women really allowed in a Bachelor's party, you know?"

Tori's face lit up, she was in the right place. That only meant that Joe was only a few feet away from her. With or without a female she didn't know. "I know, but it's my brother's party. He's getting married tomorrow and I really need to get in there to talk to one of his groomsmen-"

"No can do."

"Look you don't understand," she pleaded. "I grew up with him, he used to bully me. Now, I'm seeing him after ten years, we've both changed. I damn sure look better than I did back then. Glasses, braces, all that." she rambled. "But now he wants to date me and I've been making him jump through hoops. If I don't get in there to talk to him right now, I might never get a chance to be with him. So," her eyes dropped down to the nametag on his black shirt. "Vincent. Can I call you Vinny?" she asked.

"No."

"Well Vinny," she continued. "If you don't let me in there, I might not get a chance at love, and it will be all of your fault. Can you go through the rest of your life with that weighing on your mind?"

"Sure can." He nodded his head. "Now, back away from here. I ain't gonna tell you again, Sugar."

Tori huffed and crossed her arms. "It's like that?" she asked. "I don't want to have to do this, Vinny." She reached down and pulled her heels off, they would just hold her back from what she was about to do. "Hold these for me?" she asked as she placed them ontop of his crossed arms. Before he could respond, she rushed forward and ducked under the velvet rope. She heard as he dropped the heels onto the floor as she turned to follow her, but she was already pulling the curtain aside. "Joe!" she shouted as she saw him sitting, thanfully, alone.

"Joseph!" she shouted again as Vincent wrapped his arms around her waist and hauled her over his shoulder. "You shouldn't have done that, Sugar."

"No, Vinny! I'm sorry!" She shouted as she tried to wiggle free, but to no avail. "Just give me five minutes, _please._"

"What's going on here?" Joe asked as he pulled the curtain aside.

"She kept insisting that she needed to get back there. Do you know her?" Vincent asked.

"You could say that." Joe raised an eyebrow after Tori was put back down onto her feet. "What the hell are you doing here?"

"I came here to see you," she replied as she bent over to put her shoes back on. "Can we talk?"

Joe ran a hand down his trimmed goatee and nodded. He motioned for her to follow him back through the curtains into the private area. He didn't stop at the leather couches where all of the groomsmen and Jackson were sitting, giving her questioning looks. Tori's face turned a shade of red as she watched Jon and Josh wink and catcall at the two of them. "Handle that, Uce!" she vaguely heard as she pulled her through a door.

"Not the best place to be alone, but good enough." He said as he sat on one of the benches outside. Tori turned and could make out a woman with her back pressed against the farthest brick wall with a man's hand shoved down the front of her jeans. "You wanted to talk, so talk." Joe said as took a sip from the long neck beer bottle she hadn't noticed he held.

Tori stared down at her feet, unsure how to begin. She never had to do anything like this before, and she hated to admit it sounded like something straight out of the movies she hated so much. "Well you already know about the whole Emmett thing."

"Lack of Emmett thing." He corrected. "Go on, don't have all night."

She laughed dryly, not expecting him to give her such attitude. "You know what's funny? How you can have this whole speech ready in your head. It's like I knew exactly what I was going to say, knew it like the back of my hand. So why is it that I can't remember any of it now that it's time to recite it? Like, where did all that confidence go?" she asked. "You just make me so damn nervous."

"Why do I make you nervous? Huh? Tell me."

Tori gulped and closed her eyes. She kept telling herself that it needed to be done. _Say it!_ "You make me nervous because... I like you."

"You like me? Or you _like like _me?" Joe asked, trying to cover his smirk with the beer bottle. "Can hear you girl." He leaned forward and raised his hand to his ear, Hulk Hogan style.

"We in middle school or what?" she glared.

"Answer the question."

"I like you, Joe." she sighed. "Like, I want to kiss you, you know? Go on dates with you. Most importantly, I just generally want be with you. I don't care where we go or what we do, as long as i'm with you, I'll be happy Joe."

Joe's eyes widened a little, he sure as hell wasn't expecting her to come out with it just like that. He thought she was going to turn to him and punch him in the shoulder for being such an asshole. But as he looked over at the woman that has been on his mind constantly the past week, he saw how vulnerable she was. He knew right then that this was way out of her comfort zone.

"Tori," he said softly. "Look at me." He commanded. His grey eyes softened when he met her brown ones. "I don't ever want you to feel nervous to be around me or to talk to me. I'm not going to judge you for what you say to me. I get that this isn't your kind of thing. Julie told me you don't like any of that romance shit, but I'm the kind of man that will try to go over the top. You're going to have to be willing to let me do that. Can you do that?"

"Yeah, I can." Tori replied.

"I need to get back to the others. I'm sure everyone will be wondering where you are. I'll walk you out." He stood up and reached out his hand for her to grab, pulling her up from the bench. They stayed silent as he led them back into the private area of the club where the others were, then out through the main area of the club. "Are you going to say goodbye to your friend?" he asked as they past by a glaring Vincent. He let out a loud laugh as he watched her stick up her middle finger at the large man.

"I guess the next time I'll see you is at the wedding?" Tori asked as they reached her mother's car. She looked down at her smaller hand in his larger one, her heart beating fast. It felt so damn right.

"Unfortunately, yes. But I look forward to seeing you in that beautiful dress." He pulled open the driver's seat door and watched as she slid in. "Promise you will ignore everything those bridesmaids say to you? Remember, you're so much better than they are, okay?" Satisfied with her nod, Joe leaned forward and pressed his lips to her forehead before closing the door. He tapped the hood of the car and stepped back as he watched her drive off.

Tonight was a great night.


End file.
